


Let's Binge Watch!

by scarletsky4748



Series: 7 Day of Writing Challenge [5]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Jibeom is dense, M/M, binge-watching anime, joochan is in agony, night strolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsky4748/pseuds/scarletsky4748
Summary: "Though, that sounds like you and me there.” Joochan is left speechless. He heard it right, right?
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Jibeom
Series: 7 Day of Writing Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188692
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Let's Binge Watch!

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5  
> Prompt #4 - Joochan is playing a video game/reading a book/watching a show and is talking about how they ship two of the characters together because of [insert cute reason here], and then Jibeom says 'that sounds like you and me right there'.

Frankly speaking, Joochan has a crush. A big fat ass crush that rivals the size of the earth to his housemate, _seemingly_ hyperbolic, but wait – he has the explanation. 

Not that he will share it, though. He’s going to take it to his grave since, well, it’s one-sided. 

He glances at his side and swallows the bitter pill, _again_. Jibeom is sitting just a gap away, a span of the hand to be exact, playing a game. His brows arch down and a frown is apparent on his forehead. Must be focusing on the game mission while being oblivious that he’s the object of Joochan’s whole existence. 

How they are so close but yet so far. 

He casually (or so he looks, it takes him years to master the _casualness_ ) peeks from the latter’s shoulder, residing his chin on that wide space.

“Left, right, go down, boom, shoot, run, going to the light-“ and talks gibberish. 

“Joochanie!” Jibeom warns while nudging him away, trying to get back to his game where his character is running for dear life, thanks to the nonsense supplied to him. 

Joochan holds his laugher when Jibeom groans in defeat. 

“You’re just bad at playing it.” He sneers teasingly. Immediately, he has his hands up as Jibeom is about to hit him with the cushions. 

“You’re just too good at bothering me!” Jibeom corrects him. He sounds clearly annoyed. Joochan can guess very much why, he’s just ruining Jibeom’s chance to level up.

“Well, that only means you have to accompany me watching! You said you’ll help me with the character research.” Unfazed, Joochan carries on, taking the opportunity. His smile is big and ample that Jibeom didn’t put any fight, the phone is forgotten on the couch as he sits back in defense. 

The TV comes to life and the screen soon filled with gradients of colors. 

_Sword Art Online_ – that’s their binge-watching choice for today. 

“Which character you’ll take as the sample?” 

After the opening, a moment of awe, Jibeom opens the conversation. 

Joochan for a brief moment forgets that the character learning is simply a lie, he just wants an excuse to do something with Jibeom and sneaks the opportunity to maybe getting _closer_. 

“Uhm, Kirito.” He answers in a spur of the moment. It doesn’t convince the other apparently, Jibeom raises a brow at him. 

“It is!” He hurriedly supports, giving a firm nod. Gladly, that’s enough to convince Jibeom.

Otherwise, he’ll be caught there. Joochan chews his inner lips, how pathetic is his romantic life. Maybe single will be his permanent label and one day he’s going to experience the worst cycle of life which is to attend Jibeom’s wedding. 

He quickly brushes that thought away. That’s just so farfetched. He drives the focus back on the screen; one of those animation and storyline masterpieces is right before his eyes and his crush is breathing in the same room with him. Tell, what’s there not to be grateful about? Joochan inwardly slaps himself.

Maybe the struggle is shown in his face, Jibeom suddenly massages his nape in this soothing manner. 

Joochan chooses not to add his already overthinking mind with any _what if_ and _how if_. Those if questions are damned.

He’s quickly focused back into the anime when the epic scene unfolds itself: the blue bright sky turns into a red dome of warning notification. Jibeom is as absorbed. Joochan could tell as much since the other suddenly retracts his hand and takes the cushion and hugs it with eyes pinned on the screen.

The on-going animation grips them there. The graphic, the character, the emotion, the storyline. It’s greatly conveyed and Joochan is left speechless. This one is on his watching list for a long time now and he regrets putting in only on the list until today. 

In between the watching session, he and Jibeom fall into variant topics of conversation. Guessing the plot, talking about the attack and skillset, discussing the characters development, and Jibeom slipping a protest about how his PC will be as strong as Kirito if Joochan didn’t bother him. Joochan merely snickers. 

When the episodes get into the romantic part, it gives Joochan a moment of silence. A wild part of him depicts him and yeah, his crush, the man next to him, Kim Jibeom, in that scene. His head is in a stupor, the _if_ is popping out of nowhere.

Seriously, that if thingy is damned to hell. Who on earth invents that vague of a word?

They take a break for some snacks, leaving the kitchen in a mess. Joochan makes a mental note to kick Jibeom to clean with him later for safety measure in case of Donghyun suddenly back from his holiday. He’s one of their housemates and his self-proclaimed bestie, a cleaning freak in conclusion. 

The rest of the day, their focus is fixated on the screen. The pace escalates only to intensify their excitement; it’s only getting better. At some point, he needs to clutch on his shirt. The _pain_ is real. It’s especially heartbreaking when Yui protects the duo Kirito-Asuna from the boss and turns out she’s an AI and should be deleted by the game because her action breaches the system. 

Joochan rejects to accept the plot twist.

Jibeom gives him a tissue because, of course, he tears when the little girl disappears as the twinkle of lights. 

“It’s okay, she’ll be forever in our heart.” Jibeom dorkily says but it’s not helping. He snots on Jibeom’s tshirt instead. 

The moment the whole series ends, Joochan is fueled with a sea of emotions. One being the strongest is to watch _more_. He needs to know what happens next to Kirito and Asuna because he’s _rooting_ for them. 

He’ll sue the company if they didn’t end together. 

“Listen, Kirito and Asuna dynamic is legit!” He starts as they end the day with midnight food. Ramyun, being their go-to food, is served deliciously on the table. “Kirito is dorky and a bit dumb also bottled but at the same time, he’s calm and composed so he can be the rein for Asuna. While for Asuna, she is charming and cheerful, so she can accommodate Kirito’s dark side. They’re a match made in heaven.” On that, he closes his statement.

Jibeom listens attentively while mixing his ramyun. 

“That’s true. Asuna makes it easy for Kirito to open up.” He later supplies. “Their sword dancing scene is flawless.”

Joochan nods his head excitedly. His smile is wide, ear to ear, having able to share his thoughts with someone that understands. 

This is _exactly_ the reason why his crush on Jibeom only grows greater over time. He’s feeling so understood when he’s near him. 

Sadly, it’s only one-way. 

“Right? Asuna gives Kirito the place to lean on, being the empathetic. Kirito, on a different note, offers the place to hold, being the reliable.” Joochan muses while blowing the hot broth on his spoon. He takes a sip of the salty flavor peacefully.

“Though, that sounds like you and me there.”

He’s assuming too fast. That one line gets him _almost_ choked and spoils the moment. 

After all, Jibeom looks so calm there, slurping his noddle like he doesn’t do anything in particular.

“W- what?” He forces the words to come out.

Did he hear it correctly? Them? Like the two of them? As in Jibeom and Joochan is like Kirito and Asuna? Wait what? 

_That sounds like you and me right there_ is on repeat in his head, already renting free between the jumbled strings of thoughts. 

Jibeom stops and looks totally confused at the question. He sure doesn’t have the slightest idea of Joochan’s inner turmoil. 

Sometimes, he forgot how Jibeom is just _dense._

“The dynamic of Kirito and Asuna you said.” The later offers to explain. “You’re charming and bright and empathetic. Although then I’m not sure about being reliable, but the dork part matches me. Hope it doesn’t sound weird.” And, as it isn’t enough to get Joochan a mini heart attack from the explanation, Jibeom just had to smile, that smile with his dimple.

Joochan holds his breath. The ramyun is forgotten. How should he react? The cells inside his brain likely running in emergency. “Uh- I- I thought you’re reliable.” He curses himself as the words hang there on the cloud. Quick brain, think of something, he scolds inwardly. 

“We make a good match.” Then, he _charmingly_ splutters.

A pregnant silence. It’s probably twin cause it takes so long. Joochan wants to hide to crawl into the ground, never to show his face again on the surface.

Jibeom seems to think hard before absurdly leaning in and wipe his cheeks from the broth stain. Joochan is solidified into a statue.

After that, Jibeom looks at him. There’s an ambiguous glint in his orbs. “I think so, we make a good match.” He answers and smiles so beautifully and a bit _shy_. He ducks his head down and takes another slurp of ramyun. 

It could be his eyes playing a trick on him or Joochan has reached the stage of delusional, but he swears to God that Jibeom is _being_ shy.

Is this a sign? Did he have a chance? Is that a green light? Joochan’s brain is unfunctional. 

Later that night, he is wide awake so he leaves the bed and strolling around the house. Apparently, Jibeom has the same problem. Whether it’s his luck or not, he ends up walking around together with Jibeom, talking about anything and everything while trying to cover his misbehaved heart.

That’s the longest, most torturing, an hour walk he ever had. Yet, it’s also one of the best moments in his life. 

.

.

.

When they return home, Jibeom stops him on his track to the room. The later then _clumsily_ asks. “Wanna go somewhere this weekend? Just the two of us?” 

Should you think Joochan will jump and hug Jibeom for that question, he didn’t. It’s worse. 

He is going through a fatal error, only his head moving up and down nonstop.

“Cool, see you tomorrow Joochanie. Good night.” Thus, Jibeom goes back to his room.

Joochan is standing there, left speechless. Once his brain is fixed, he sprints to his room and screams to the pillow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this one is in a rush omg ;; there are various choices to take from gosh. Thank you for reading! and as always I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
